


New Kind of Thrill

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossdressing, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a compulsive need to go on away missions. This one just happens to involve crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kind of Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a last-minute pinch hit for [km_anthology](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com), for the prompt "cross-dressing (both McCoy and Kirk)". Thanks as always to [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com) for helping me to whip it into shape! Title from the Franz Ferdinand song of the same name.

The liquid lip tint is surprisingly cold as it slides across his mouth, and he would flinch away if not for Jim's hand lightly cupping his jaw.

"Stay still, Bones," Jim says, mock sternly. He's already wearing a full face of makeup, which he applied with an expert hand. All while Leonard was still coming to terms with the fact that they're going on a mission that requires him to wear a skirt. It doesn't seem fair.

Thankfully, some Vaeli women also wear thick leather leggings under their dresses, so he isn't feeling quite as exposed as he was afraid he would. That, combined with the padding that both he and Jim are wearing over their hips to make them look as if they've got curves, leaves him quite covered up. 

"There," Jim says with satisfaction, leaning back. "All done. Do you want to see?" Without waiting for an answer, he picks up a mirror and holds it out to Leonard.

"I look ridiculous," he says gruffly. But not as ridiculous as he expected. Whatever Jim's done—something to his eyes that makes them look bigger and greener, something that softens the lines of his face so they look more androgynous than masculine, and of course the colour that enhances his lips—it almost works.

"The wig will help."

_How in god's name do you think a wig's going to help me?_ , Leonard thinks. He lets Jim position it on his head, grateful for the fact that most of the hair is gathered up in some sort of braid so it won't flap around in his face and distract him. 

"You make a beautiful lady, Doctor McCoy."

"Grow up," he says, with a roll of his eyes.

Jim pulls on his own wig and arranges the sandy strands neatly around his face. He pitches his voice slightly higher, cocking one hip. "What do you think? Am I going to fool everybody?"

Leonard looks him up and down properly for the first time since he started dolling himself up. Jim isn't wearing leggings, just a dress that falls loosely to his knees. The padding at his hips enables the dress to nip him in at the waist and creates a surprisingly realistic hourglass figure. While Leonard had to be talked into wearing fake breasts and picked the smallest pair available, feeling embarrassed by even that, Jim almost went too far in the other direction. As long as Leonard's known him, he's always shown a predilection for this kind of thing, so it's no surprise that he's willing to go all out now. It's probably only the fact that the fake breasts aren't realistic enough to stand up to any kind of scrutiny that stopped Jim from picking a dress that would show cleavage.

Jim still looks like himself, albeit a version who wears lipstick and boots with pointed heels. A Jim whose body has curves like a woman instead of the familiar angles, and whose clothes entirely hide the parts of him that Leonard suddenly wants to see. Knowing that he could flip up the skirt and immediately have his hand around Jim's cock is a powerful thought. The tight leather confining his own cock doesn't do much to help.

"You're not fooling me," he says before Jim has a chance to remark on his silence.

"Good thing you're not the one I need to fool." Then he laughs and his hand lifts briefly, as if he wants to ruffle Leonard's hair before he remembers the wig. His voice drops a little, taking on a more serious tone. "You look good, Bones. Really."

It's almost a nice moment until Spock comes in without announcing his presence and ruins it by looking inscrutably at both of them. 

"There is no more time to waste," he says. Like dressing up as women is something they were doing for fun as opposed to mission prep.

"Aw, Spock. There's no need to be sore just because you missed out on coming along," Jim says airily. He pats Spock's cheek as he strides past him. The heels don't seem to have affected his gait at all.

***

Essentially, things really went wrong when Jim lost his wig. So it happened when they were already running from the Vaeli police force, but in this highly matriarchal society, it turns out that impersonating a woman is even worse than trespassing on the land belonging to the queen or empress or whatever she is. Leonard wishes he'd heard more during the mission brief than "wear women's clothes".

He has the data core from the satellite they were sent to retrieve clutched against his chest. If they don't get it back to the ship, all of this will have been for nothing. Leonard still doesn't understand why they couldn't just beam it aboard from the safety of orbit, where they wouldn't have needed to put on dresses and they wouldn't be _fugitives_.

Their only advantage is that the police were so stunned to see men over a metre and a half tall that they got a good head start. But if Jim didn't have a compulsive need to be part of as many away missions as possible, two of the tallest women in the crew could have gone instead and that advantage wouldn't have been necessary at all.

"This way!" Jim grabs his hand and pulls him so hard that Leonard nearly loses his balance. He's about to curse Jim out, regardless of their armed pursuers, when he realises that Jim's actually found a place for them to hide. 

It doesn't look like any kind of hiding place to Leonard; just a small, winding side street. The entrance is partially blocked by a stack of crates, and these are what Jim chooses to pull him behind.

"Jim—"

He pushes Leonard up against the wall, knocking his wig askew, and claps one hand over his mouth, the lip tint smudging under his palm. God only knows what's in there to keep it so slick after several hours. _Some kind of terrible chemicals_ , Leonard thinks grimly.

"Shhh," Jim breathes, barely making a sound at all. Their faces are very close together and at any other time, Leonard would slap him upside the head for engineering this situation. It's unsubtle even for Jim.

On the main street, they hear heavy footfalls passing and angry voices. But remarkably, their pursuers pass by their hiding place without even pausing to look.

Jim stays quiet for another minute or longer, his hand still firmly over Leonard's mouth. The wait until he seems absolutely sure that the danger has passed is interminable. He lifts his hand away slowly, still listening for any sign the police might double back. Leonard licks his lips reflexively, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar feeling and flavour of them.

"What just happened?" he asks in a whisper as he pulls off his wig.

Jim takes the data core from Leonard and puts it into the bag he's carrying for that purpose. "They're gone, you can speak normally. You weren't paying attention in the briefing, were you?" Which is rich coming from Jim, but this time he has a point. "The Vaeli have really poor peripheral vision. Once we were far enough ahead, ducking out of sight in the right place at the right angle was enough to fool them. They thought we were still running."

He looks at Jim with grudging respect, trying to push down the sudden urge to kiss him. It's probably because of all the adrenaline that's currently pounding through his veins, but it doesn't seem like the worst idea in the world—even though it _really_ should right now.

"Oh, hell," Leonard says, giving in.

The kiss is far stranger than he would have expected, but then of all the people wearing makeup he's kissed, none were ever Jim before now. Their lips slide together a little too smoothly and Leonard feels the lip tint smudging farther outside the borders of his mouth—both their mouths. Jim chuckles quietly and breaks the kiss, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It takes most of the makeup off but leaves a pinkish halo around his lips, and Leonard can't stop himself from kissing him again.

Despite where they are and the risks they're taking, they both press against each other with more urgency. Jim is still holding Leonard against the brick wall and he uses that to keep Leonard's hips firmly where they are, nudging his thigh up until it slides over the juncture between Leonard's legs. Then he begins to move, rocking his hips so slowly it's agonising.

Suddenly, the leather leggings that were Leonard's favourite thing when it came to this mission are his worst enemy. Anything he felt before about the downsides seems like nothing more than a passing inconvenience. 

Jim starts making little panting noises against his mouth, which doesn't help matters. Leonard runs his hands down over Jim's artificially feminine waist and padded hips, curling his fingers in the fabric of the skirt and tugging it up, using it to pull him closer. He can better feel Jim's growing erection now.

"This is a terrible idea," he mumbles. Then he bites at Jim's jaw, mouthing across the sharp angles and up to his ear.

"I know. Really... stupid," Jim agrees, arching his back. "I want your dick between my legs."

Leonard groans and yanks on the padding so hard he hears the seams rip. And that signals the loss of any vestiges of control that either of them had managed to cling onto.

They can't keep their hands off one another and they can't get their clothes off fast enough, though they only take off what's necessary. Though they're safer than before, it's there in the back of Leonard's mind that someone could discover them. He hopes Jim is thinking the same.

Jim quickly sheds his now-ruined padding, kicking it away and dropping to his knees to work on the fastening at the front of Leonard's leggings. His fingers surprise Leonard every time with their dexterity, stripping away the leather in no time at all. The padding Leonard wore goes the same way. As he looks up Leonard wants nothing more than to bury his fingers in Jim's hair and ease his cock into Jim's warm mouth. Smudged makeup suits him, somehow. He can tell that Jim's thinking the same thing by the way he trails his fingers over Leonard's cock so lightly as to seem reverent, his mouth dropping to kiss the bare skin at the lowest point of Leonard's belly.

And then he changes his mind; if he ever intended to do it at all, that is. But it elicits a desperate groan that Leonard can't stifle, which probably _was_ Jim's intention.

He spins Jim around and bends him over, running his hands over the bare skin of his ass. If they were somewhere else—on the ship, with more... resources—he'd do things differently. Here, though, all he can do is thank whatever caused Jim to put on the heels, which raise him to the perfect height for Leonard's dick to slide between his thighs, just beneath his balls. It's an awkward position for them both, but one that's more than satisfying.

Jim knew this would happen all along, of course. He even asked for it. He squeezes his legs together around Leonard's cock, the muscles tensing and relaxing in uneven spurts of sensation. Leonard wraps both arms around Jim and rests one hand against his stomach, holding him firmly in place as he thrusts steadily between his thighs.

Neither one of them speaks. Leonard doesn't know if he's even capable of it any more, so lost is he in the rhythm he's found. Jim grunts quietly as his hand grips his own cock and he jerks himself off in time to Leonard's movements. He can feel Jim shaking but he can't tell if it's from arousal or the effort of holding them both up. He can't ask. He can't _think_.

Leonard can't tell when Jim comes because he's so caught up in his own orgasm. When he comes back to himself, he nuzzles the back of Jim's neck. Jim turns around after a while, leaning against the wall with a sigh of relief as they both catch their breath.

"The _Enterprise_ will be back in transporter range soon," Jim says, pulling together a surprising amount of authority in his tone for someone looking so well-fucked. "We should clean up while we still have a chance." 

"I think they'll notice," Leonard says after a long pause.

"You made a beautiful lady while it lasted." He laughs in a way that sends a shiver through Leonard. "It was all worth it, Bones."


End file.
